Saori Kido
Saori Kido is the latest reincarnation of the goddess Athena, born with the aim of leading her Saints to defend the Earth in Holy Wars. Saori can use the element of Light. Profile and Stats Name: Saori Kido Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Athena, Saori-san Classification: Human, Goddess, Reincarnation of Athena Gender: Female Age: 39-40 Power Ranking *'Class': World Primes *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ with Athena God Cloth *'Speed': Massively FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class Z | At least Class Z with Athena God Cloth, likely higher *'Striking Strength': Human Class, at least Multi-Galactic Class with her Cosmo | Universal Class with Athena God Cloth *'Durability': At least Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ with Athena God Cloth *'Stamina': God-like *'Range': Multi-Galactic | Universal *'Intelligence': Nigh-Omnipresent Appearance Saori Kido has long purple hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white dress during her time as a human, before later changing to wear a more simple white, sleeveless robe. During the war against Pallas, Saori now wears a special ring on her right arm, which connects the two sisters to each other. Personality Growing up as Mitsumasa Kido's spoiled granddaughter, young Kido Saori at first did not get along well with the children who would eventually become her protectors. She treated them like slaves. Seiya was among the few who resisted such treatment. When she turned thirteen, having learned the truth about her origins from her dying grandfather, Saori had already matured, renouncing her spoiled lifestyle and facing both her duty as the Kido heiress and the crisis in Sanctuary with the support of the children who by then had become Saints. They helped her reluctantly at first – for example, she had to lure a distrustful Seiya in by promising to help him find his sister Seika – but the chain of events that followed convinced them that she was the incarnation of Athena and that the change in her was genuine. They slowly found their devotion and dedication to her, and forgot the grudges they had against her for her past abuses. A very important figure in the life of the twentieth century Athena was Mitsumasa Kido, in whom she saw a father and guide. His memory burns brightly in her life, and she wanted the Bronze Saints to know that he was indeed an honorable and good man who did not abandon his children out of selfishness or ambition as they all believed, but because he devoted himself to the destiny imposed on him by the stars, to protect Athena. Saori has a loyal follower in her butler, Tokumaru Tatsumi, Kido's former right hand and the only person who knew of her heritage along with his master. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: Telepathy: Healing: Expert Staff Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Master Strategist and Tactician: Godlike Cosmo Power: As one of the 12 Olympian Gods, Athena herself, has vastly massive amounts of Cosmo. When exerted, it is pure white in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': Weaknesses *Can't survive in space for much time *Not as durable without her Cloth *Incompetent fighter without her Cloth Equipment Athena God Cloth: Being a goddess, Athena has access to one of the 12 Kamuis that only gods can wear. The Cloth features huge, golden wings that reaches Athena's heels, a fabric-like skirt going from her waist to her feet, a helmet and her shield. Athena also carries a golden staff. Relationships *Pallas *Legendary Saints ** *Gold Saints ** *Team Pegasus ** Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Reincarnation Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:World Primes